Conrad's Wakeup
by AirKnitter
Summary: Ok. This story is Conrad's, but he won't show up till the end. Heaavy lemon, a surprise for Usa-chan, and bondage. leather play also. Fun all around. Read and Review. Thank you!


Wake Up And Smell The Coffee Conrad

By: AirKnitter

Dedicated to Usa~chan

A/N: this story is written for Conrad, but he won't show up until the end. Heavy lemon, and I do not own the awesomeness that is Kyo Kara Maoh.

The night was lit up with a full moon, so the maoh and his consort decided to sneak out for a romantic ride. Yuuri was sitting snugly behind Wolfram who was leading the horse down the path through the forest. The moah was perfectly capable of riding alone, but then how would he be able to molest his blonde firecracker? Why did Yuuri pick on Wolf like that? Because he could. Because he loved the reactions he pulled from his lover.

On this particular night, he was rubbing up against Wolfram's bottom with his hand, relishing in the cute little mews and soft pants he was pulling from his tough little soldier. Yuuri had always likened him to a little yellow kitten trying to be a fierce tiger. After a loud moan, Wolfram arched his back and Yuuri put his hand on his hard belly, feeling the joy radiating from his lover.

Wolf was unaware that Yuuri knew. He was just waiting for Wolf to tell him himself. Yuuri slipped a hand to his uniform tunic, and unbuckled the sword belt them he undid the belt on his pants. 'So many belts, so little time…' he thought with a snicker. Wolf turned in the saddle quirking a perfect eyebrow at the moah.

"What's so funny, hennachoko?" Wolf was turned back around by strong hands while his pants were invaded by a knowing one. "Yuuurrriiiii…" he panted, "we can't do this out here on the road… pant pant…."

"Well, I guess you need to hurry, cause one way or another, I'm getting me some." Yuuri gave a squeeze to make his point known. He absolutely loved the mewling sound coming from his Wolf.

"HEEYAAHHH!!!" The moah gave a deep laugh when his consort spurred his horse into a gallop, heading back to the castle's stable. Already a plan was forming in the maoh's mind. It involved his love, a saddle, and of course his knee-high riding boots. Heh. He couldn't wait….

They pulled into the stables and Yuuri hopped down, pulling Wolf down after him. Wolf had forgotten that his pants were undone, and blushed a bright pink when they fell, leaving his royal undergarments exposed. He shuddered with anticipation at Yuuri's heated glare.

"Remove your boots, and strip. Now." Wolfram rushed to do as he was told, and soon he was divested of all his clothes. Yuuri licked his lips at the porcelain skin and pale pink dusting the perfect face, making him think of sakura blossoms from Earth.

Yuuri handed him his riding boots again, telling him to put them back on. Wolfram obeyed, getting harder by the second. He knew that this was Yuuri's fantasy he was acting out for him. He felt really sexy as the moah circled him like a vulture seeking out his next dinner. Wolf let a moan slip out of his lips when he felt Yuuri's hand cup his aching erection, and when he squeezed, Wolf gave him a very satisfying half moan, half mewl that went straight to the maoh's own straining hard-on.

"Get on you knees and pleasure me." Yuuri's voice was deepened in his lustful state. Wolf gave a small whine as he undid his pants and pulled them down his legs, his erection springing from it's confines standing proud.

Wolfram licked his lips and kissed the tip, "It's beautiful, Yuuri." he kissed the underside before wrapping his lips around it and taking it whole in one gulp. Yuuri threw his head back with a moan and wrapped his hand in golden silk as Wolfie bobbed his head up and down on Yuuri's pelvis.

Yuuri was loving the sight of his Wolfram taking him into his mouth and he adored the little whimpers he was making as he sucked him off. Wolf gave a moan as the maoh's grip tightened in his hair which caused him to send vibrations through Yuuri's shaft. After another long hard suck, Yuuri came with a muted shout, shooting ribbons of come down Wolfram's eager throat.

Yuuri pulled him up into a kiss, tasting himself on his lips and tongue. He grabbed Wolf by his arm and led him into the tack room, and over to the saddles sitting on their saddle-racks, waiting for when they will be needed. Yuuri chose a large brown saddle with silver inlay written in the scribbles of the Mazoku language. Little did he know it said, "General Gwendal von Voltaire…."

He grabbed some leather straps that served as reins, and tied Wolf to the saddle horn and shortened the stirrups so his lover could put his feet in them. Yuuri stepped back to admire his handy work. His Wolfram was sitting in the saddle like he was about to go for a ride only the reins were holding him to the leather of the saddle.

"So beautiful." Yuuri murmured. He had always wanted to see Wolf naked in the saddle, aroused, begging to be taken. The maoh saw a little something that made him give a smile to Wolf that made the blonde swallow in fear mixed pleasure. "you have been a naughty little Wolfcub. I think you need a fitting punishment." Wolf barely had time to think about what he meant before he felt the sharp sting of leather across his ass.

Yuuri walked around to face his prize which was currently flushed with pleasure and had his back arching in pleasure. He kissed him deep and licked a line of saliva off his chin. The maoh caressed his head and swatted him on his back, not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to make his presence known. After his third swat, Wolfram came with a sharp gasp, shooting his seed all over Yuuri's bare chest.

"Mmm. A little eager, are we?" Yuuri ran a finger through the white mess on his chest and sucked on his finger, Wolfram following his every movement with his intense green eyes.

"Yuuri, I want you to fuck me now. I want you to put your hard cock deep inside of me." Yuuri's cock jerked when he heard Wolfram's sultry voice telling him what he wanted. Talking dirty was Yuuri's kink, and Wolfram was more than happy to oblige.

"You said the magic words, baby." Yuuri said, climbing up on the saddle behind Wolf, "lean forward, and hang on. This is going to feel oh so good." He punctuated his sentence with a bite to Wolfram's shoulder, making him get harder by the second. The maoh put his first three fingers into Wolfram's mouth and told him to suck.

"Just stick it in! I want you now!" Wolfram lean further forward and stuck his ass up towards his lover. "I want it hard and fast. NOW!" Yuuri moved to position himself at Wolfram's hole, and with one fell swoop, he sheathed his rigid shaft deep inside his lover's body. Wolfram arched his back and moaned loudly loving the dual feeling of Yuuri's hard cock in his ass, and his lips and teeth on his neck and shoulder. "Move!" Wolfram hissed through his pleasure.

Yuuri began to move, pulling out almost completely before pushing back in, establishing a fast, hard rhythm, making Wolf cry out incoherent syllables in his sex-induced euphoria. The maoh put one hand over Wolf's belly and rubbed soft circles while his other hand jerked his cock, adding to his pleasure.

"Yuuri!!!" Wolfram came hard for the second time that night with Yuuri following him soon after. They sat there for a few minutes, enjoying the feeling of being together in the perfect moment. Yuuri kept his hand over Wolfram's belly while running the other down his leg to the leather of his boots.

"This is a sexy look for you, babe. So is there anything you want to tell me?" Yuuri lightly ran his fingers down to his hips, kissing his neck.

Wolfram leaned back into the sensations that were invading his mind, stealing the thoughts from it. "I'm pregnant, Yuuri. About four weeks along. I think I conceived when we had sex in the library." Yuuri chuckled at that and untied the blonde from the saddle horn, and helped him down from it. The maoh pulled him into a deep kiss, and neither noticed the door easing shut behind them.

Conrad was not happy at all. He loved his king, but he still didn't like the idea of him touching his baby brother. He had gotten up that evening to get ready for the night watch, and he saw a dim lantern on in the stables. He followed it into the tack room and witnessed the debauching of his little brother. He didn't even know how to take the news that he would be an uncle in eight months. All he did know was that his older brother and mother needed to hear this. He rubbed his temples in an imitation of Gwendal thinking to himself, 'Gwendal, Mother and I are in for a LONG talk.' He couldn't wait.

End for now….

Next up is Lady Celi. I think it will be a chapter story. Thanks to Usa-chan for all the help. ~Q~ please read and review.


End file.
